


VID - Cut Like a Buffalo

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Empire - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Empire season one Cookie vid with music from The Dead Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID - Cut Like a Buffalo

|  ******vid title:** Cut Like a Buffalo  
**music:** I Cut Like a Buffalo by The Dead Weather  
**source:** Empire, season one  
**duration:** 3:29  
**Notes:** Made for Vividcon 2015 Premieres.  
**summary:** COOKIE.  
**content notes:** I prefer not to give content notes (viewer proceeds at their own risk: could be anything)  
  
---|---  
  
**download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/_uFGb1N19QM) (I think I did the 1080p right)  
[170mb m4v via mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?3q1qxmb8flbojqs) (I'm trying out something different with the download option)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/126946979975/vid-title-cut-like-a-buffalo-music-i-cut-like-a)  
[ao3]()

_Yeah_  
You know I look like a woman  
But I cut like a buffalo  
I stand up like a tower, tall  
Then I fall just like a domino 

_You can hit me if you want to, hey_  
Do whatever makes you happy  
You should try to take it easy on me  
'Cause I don't know how to take it 

_You're a prick with a pin, woman  
Yeah_

_Wake me up when you're broke_  
Only if it's broken  
You know I treat you like a joke  
But you can't tell when I'm joking 

_Yeah_

_Yeah_  
You cut a record on my throat, yeah  
But the record's not broken, oh  
Cut a record on my throat, yeah  
But the record's not broken 

_Is that you chokin'?_  
Is that you chokin'?  
Is that you chokin'?  
Hey  
Or are you just jokin'? 

_Yeah, you know I look like a woman_  
But I cut like a buffalo  
Wake me up when it's broke  
Just like a woman  
Cut a record on my throat  
Then you break me wide open 

_Is that you chokin' with me?_  
Hey, hey  
Yeah 

_You can hit me if you love to_  
Whatever makes you happy  
But don't take it easy on me  
I'll never take it easy, yeah 

_You know I look like a woman_  
But I cut like a buffalo  
Stand up tall like a tower  
Then I fall like a domino 

_You're a prick with a pin, woman_  
Push it into my skin, girl  
I'm a prick when I sin  
And I know I can't win 

_Yeah_  
I look like a woman  
And I cut like a buffalo 

  
  



End file.
